


May the Fourth Be With You

by wacomintuos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Homophobia, Hux's dad is a dick, M/M, May The Fourth Be With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux isn't all that pleased with his son's progress as General. General Hux doesn't care, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH Y'ALL HERE HAVE EXACTLY 1000 WORDS OF TRASH

From the moment Commandant Hux had stepped on board Starkiller Base, he had began to scrutinise everything he saw. Kylo could see from how the general stiffened at every comment that his relationship with his father wasn't exactly pleasant. Even the subtle gestures, like the clenching of Hux’s jaw, made it clear to someone so trained in the art of reading body language. Brendol would look at how the troopers stood and sneer, and Hux would grimace and bear whatever the man had to say.

If Kylo had Brendol for a father, he would probably impale him and throw him off of a bridge, or maybe a nice cliff on Endor. After all, right now Brendol was taking his time to look him up and down as if to question the skills of the prestigious Lord Commander of the Knights of Ren. Kylo gave him a withering look and Brendol turned his attention back to General Hux.

“Such a poor imitation of what I teach my troopers. I refuse to believe that our Supreme Leader would let a sniveling wretch like you command them. Look at you, General. You are a disgrace.” he was saying. A thin, gloved finger traced over a groove on the wall. “Lord Ren, I apologize to you. A man of your caliber shouldn't have to put up with my pithy excuse for a son.”

Before Kylo could reply with something suitably scathing, Hux stepped between them. “Actually, my stormtroopers are raised to a higher standard than even yours. Our very best, Captain Phasma, is responsible for their training. They are the exemplary since the Shock Troopers, you'll find.” He had a sardonic smile on his lips, one that told Ren that he was on his last nerve.

Brendol paused. “Phasma? A woman?” His lips curled in distaste. “Well, that explains it.”

“Phasma operates more efficiently than any of our male officers, Commandant,” Kylo said dismissively. Brendol seemed surprised to hear him speak, but Hux was honestly relieved. “She is the only one on our ship who is up for the job. She is a credit to the Order.”

“I apologise, Lord Ren, but what would a knight know of stormtrooper training-?”

Hux interrupted. “Ren is the co-commander of the Finalizer. You would do well not to question him, he has a very short temper and he has been known to lash out and severely injure whoever crosses him.”

“Quiet, General. Adults are talking.” Brendol waved his wrist and rolled his eyes, clearly expecting Kylo to take his side. Were it any other day, were this any other person than Hux’s father, he might have considered it.

“The order of Ren disapproves of brown-nosing,” Ren said simply, and Brendol made a sound of clear surprise. He treated himself to a slight smirk, and took Hux’s hand in his own. Hux looked at him, and Kylo smiled at him.

Brendol glared. “I had no idea you were keeping up your rather vulgar activities,” he hissed. Hux looked away, and suddenly tried to pry Kylo's hand away without his father noticing. Kylo held on tighter.

“Yes, well-” Kylo didn't allow the general to finish.

“None of your concern, Commandant. Might I remind you that you do not even begin to match us in the chain of command? It would not be out of order to have you court-marshalled for impertanence.” Kylo could feel Hux gently squeeze his hand in silent thanks. He didn't return the gesture. “You are disrespecting the highest ranking man in the First Order. You should thank the Maker that I don't put you down where you stand.”

“Thank you, Ren, but that won't be necessary. My father is, after all, a sensible man.” Hux smirked. As if some sudden burst of confidence had overwhelmed him, he tugged Ren down and kissed him harshly. “I believe I owe you for earlier.”

Kylo flushed, but didn't relinquish his grip on Hux’s hand. He didn't know what he meant by earlier, but for the general’s sake, he went with it, allowing him to kiss him again. They purposely ignored Brendol as they passionately kissed each other, Hux’s free hand running through Kylo's hair as the knight pulled him closer.

Kylo could feel Brendol’s horror, and it fueled him. His tongue casually slid into Hux’s mouth, which to no surprise pleasantly tasted like rich tea and chocolate. Hux let out a loud moan, eager to make a show. Brendol was frozen to the ground by the Force, forced to watch them as Hux allowed himself to be debased by Kylo Ren, only the man he hated most in the galaxy. 

Kylo gasped as he pulled away, only to immediately attack the general’s neck with soft kisses as soon as he'd regained his breath. Hux hummed, rolling his head back. And then he paused, narrowing his eyes as he looked dead at his father. Kylo continued, a little too readily to be acting.

“Oh, if my colleague and I are bothering you, I suppose you can leave. This happens sometimes,” he said casually. “It's just so hard for Kylo to keep his hands to himself. He has a penchant for causing havoc…”

Kylo stopped holding the commandant down and once the older man found that he could move again, he stormed out of the room. Hux immediately stepped away from Ren with a sigh.

“Well, I suppose you aren't useless after all, Ren.” After what felt like a long while, Hux spoke again. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Kylo shrugged. “Never pegged you for a gay man, General.” he replied. Hux began to walk away, but he called out for him to stop. “I understand that was a purpose to an end, but could we do that again some time of our own volition?”

General Hux seemed to consider this for a few moments. “I suppose.” He waved him over with a flick of the wrist. “Come, Ren. I would believe that we do indeed have things to discuss.”


End file.
